


Thank You for Being my Friend

by vibespiders



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Friendship, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Other, Sad Lance (Voltron), voltron friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 00:27:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11657814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vibespiders/pseuds/vibespiders
Summary: In this alternative universe, Earth knows that there is aliens exist and know the war against the Galra. Lance, Keith, Hunk, and Pidge joined the army for the cause to push back the Garla from the Solar System. They are at the last stand because once the Galra takes Saturn, it all over.





	1. Push Back

Lance look around the car and saw his friends in a serious mood. They were at war with a alien race called the "Galra." They knew about the Galra taking over the universe for the last ten thousands of years. One day, the government doesn't want to be trap in a world where the Galra is going to take their homeworld. So they decided to fight against them. Lance and his three friends, Keith, Hunk, and Pidge are set to push back the Galra from the edge of the Solar System and take back what they took from other alien races. 

* * *

 

**A Few Days Ago**

"I win again!" Lance said as he puts down the card. 

"Ah man," Pidge said, "you always win against us between cards." 

"Yeah man," Hunk said, "what's your secret?" 

"I used to play cards back at home with my family," Lance said, "since were in this space ship for another few day until we get to Saturn. I think it is a good time to play an old game back from home." 

"I though you like technology and be able to identify it so quickly that is not a ship made from our planet." Pidge said, "but you're actually just a farmer boy." 

Lance starts to chuckles, "I am...but I decided that wasn't the best for me but I guess my home rubbed me off." 

"Keith, are you able to join next game?" Hunk said as he looks at Keith from across the room.

"Maybe tomorrow after breakfast..." Keith said. 

"What's wrong with him?" Lance said. 

"He just heard that Shiro the Commander of the Last Operation has given up his life to push the Galra back from Saturn." Hunk said as he pour hot water into a cup. 

"Yeah he was my hero too," Lance said, "if were about to sacrifice everything we got for everyone then I'll give up my life." 

"Dude, Lance we shouldn't say stuff like that. That what adults would say. Were kids. Kids don't know what life means." 

 


	2. Never Enough Time

"Are you ready for this?" Lance said. 

"I am," Keith said, "ready to die I guess." 

As the put on their helmets and the hear the ringing sounds to go down and fight the Galra. "Keith, I just want to say to you..." 

 

* * *

 

**Few Hours Later**

"This is a nightmare! This was a mistake of coming here! Were not prepare for this!" Lance said as he walked around in his body suit, "why does this have to happen." Lance runs around the battlefield and found Hunk and Pidge laying there dead. He suddenly collapses in front of them and teared up. "I need to find Keith! He must be still alive!" Lance looks ahead of him and saw Keith fight a Galra with an huge cybernetic arm. Keith fought him for a few moments until he was pierced by the claws and was crushed.

Lance ran quickly to Keith, "Keith! Keith!" but he never said a word him. Keith lay there as blood came out of his mouth, "Keith! No!"

 

"Humans have such spirit for their friend and that is how weakness spreads to another."  

 

* * *

 

 

**One Day Ago**

"How fucking stupid are you?" Lance said to Keith, "were fighting in this war against the Galra and you want to give up?" 

"I never got to said goodbye to Shiro before he left." Keith said, "now you're doing the same thing. You didn't told your family that you were gonna die in tomorrow's fight." 

 

 

* * *

 

**Before the Fight**

"Before we go and fight!" Lance said, "you never get to say this Shiro but Keith all I want to say to you." he smiles at Keith, "Thank you for being my friend." 


End file.
